My One Night stand
by Space-pirate-Kitsune
Summary: This is before Duo leaves for operation meteor. Short sweet story about Duos love for a girl (sry not Hilde) before he goes to war, and one special night they share intimatly together.


~*~* My first fanfic on fanfiction.net! Iiiiieeeeeee!! I don't own Gundum Wing.@ My One Night Stand.  
  
Duo laid on a lawn chair in the yard of his current home, which he had to share with seven other people, some of which he didn't even know and quite frankly did not care to know. He stared at the sun setting in the distance and thought of his life on colony L-2.  
  
This would be his last night on his home. He thought back to when he accepted the mission of operation meteor. He had thought he had nothing to live for anyway and he could be dedicated to the on coming war. He had no family no friends, well actually he had a few but they didn't really count. All he really had was Sola , his somewhat girlfriend. Well, he couldn't really say that since he wasn't sure what she felt for him. She was the only thing that held him back from leaving the colony. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to feel the last bit of sunlight that was threatening to leave to let the moon consume its work of lighting the night sky.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence around him somewhere. He lazily opened an eye to see a blonde haired girl with sea green eyes. She sighed and leaned on the top of the lawn chair and looked at him contently. " What are you looking at?" He said in a fake voice of annoyance. She kept on looking at him with loving eyes. She put her hand to her face and moved a few stray strands of crimped blonde hair away from her face. " You," she finally answered in a voice that rivaled the angels, "What are you doing out here?" " Nothing just looking at the sunset." He adjusted his black hat on his head and took a sip of the bottle of wine he had set on the table earlier. She raised an eyebrow at him. " The sunset? That hardly seems like you." She took the bottle and sipped from it setting it gently back on the same table. "Then I guess you don't know the real me." She chuckled. " Oh, I don't." She grabbed the hat off his head and slipped it on. She smirked playfully. "Show me the real you then." Duo sighed and closed his eyes. "Ok then."  
  
Before she knew what was going on Sola was lifted from behind the lawn chair and hurled on Duo by his own hand. She started to giggle uncontrollably. He rested her on his lap in a position to where she was facing him. Her hands rested on his chest and her legs curled to his sides.  
  
He looked her up and down before returning his gaze back to her ever watchful eyes. She was wearing a light pink tank top with some cut- off shorts that came to the top of her thighs, a perfect outfit for the hot weather that was summer on L-2. He was in his usual black outfit except for the shirt. In its place he had on a white muscle shirt because it was to hot to wear the rest.  
  
She lifted the black hat off her head letting her long blonde crimped hair flow about her in an angelic way. She placed the hat on his head and smiled a brilliant smile. He smiled back but all at once his face turned serious. He thought back to operation meteor. He suddenly realized that this would be his last night here with her. The realization hit him so hard he didn't realize that she had asked him something. He brought himself out of the daze. "I'm sorry did you say something?" She sighed and tilted her head to the side. "I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how I should." He turned the hat backwards on his head and smiled. " Well, you could just come right out and say it." He lifted his hands to her hips. Her eyes started to wander away from his eyes to his face and body. "Do you love me?"  
  
The question sort of startled him. His mind started to overflow with emotions he could have for her. The truth was he wasn't sure. She was his world for now. He thought back to when they met. She was posting an ad on a billboard that said she was looking for a roommate and it didn't matter sex or age. He had hit on her and she had rejected him with a turn of her head and a lock off hair hitting him in the face. He had smelled the scent of lavender in her hair. Later he had turned up at her house holding the ad in his hand. The rest had been history. Reality hit him. There had been silence for a good three minutes since she had asked the question. Her eyes turned from a look of hopefulness to one of sorrow. "Well?" She questioned. He looked deep into her sea green eyes pleading for an answer. As he looked he realized the answer was there staring him in the face. He slowly moved forward and kissed her her. "Yea, as a matter of fact I do." She smiled happily and fell on him in a sweet embrace. He sat up and put his hands under her thighs. She laced her fingers behind his head and smirked. He gently stood up as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He carried her into the house and up the stairs. She kicked off her shoes as she fell back on the bed. He moved close on top of her and put his legs on either side of her. He looked her in the face contently and reached up to remove some stray blonde locks of hair out of her face. She opened and closed her eyes letting her eyelashes flutter and her eyes sparkle. "Your beautiful." He almost whispered as he parted his lips to hers in a bonding kiss. 


End file.
